God's In His Kingdom All's Right With The World
by sTk
Summary: Taking place at the end of the series directly after the death of Light, Light is reborn into the Shinigami World. And a new mission begins, to be a different God alltogether. To be King.
1. Chapter 1

**Death Note  
God's In His Kingdom**

**Part One: **** Thy Kingdom Come**

To the world Light Yagami was offically dead. To Nate Rivers, otherwise known as Near, he had been taken by the Reaper, destroyed by his own guardian. The mass-murderer known as Kira was dead. The second Kira, Misa Amane, had committed suicide after his death. The third Kira, Kyosuke Higuchi, and the fourth, Teru Mikami, had all died. There were no more Death Notes in the human world, except for those the Shinigami themselves carried. Kira's existence as a sole being, a single entity, only lived now through the mass media, police records, and fiction surrounding the years of Kira.  
But Light Yagami didn't die. He evolved.

"Ryuk," a sleek voice spoke from within the confines of what seemed like utter darkness. "What is this? What have you done to me Ryuk? Answer me!"

There was a mixture of crunching and apples heard, all around. The laugh echoed all around before it stopped, and a voice added to the laughter. "I told you there would be no heaven or hell for you Light. But there was always going to be death"

In an instant, the thick, black, darkness that surrounded the world erupted over Light's body, fusing with him, changing him completely. His form seemed to remain human somewhat but his body was a mix of scarred flesh and diseased tisue. Agony ensued his frame, writhing with pain as the light of darkness took the boy in. Or did he take in the darkness? To him it never mattered, he wouldn't need to keep the body alive. He was now immortal, and would stay that way as long as killed.

"Then this is the realm of the Shinigami?"

"Yes, still smart I see eh?"

"And I'm like you. How disgusting"

"Wasn't this what you wanted? Power. The ability to kill at no cost to your own life".

"But then it was almost fun. Now it seems more like work. Killing of humans gives me no personal gain as they are no threat to me, nor am I Kira of Earth anymore.

"Of Earth?"

"But there can always be a new God here."

"The same rules do not apply here. The death note has no effect Light."

"Then we make all the Gods of Death care for any of their... lifeforce... and then we take that oppurtunity from them?"

"We?"

"So I have to kill you too Ryuk?"

"Now we're on equal levels, it matters what you do here. I'm not going to stop you, but i'm not going to help you either".

"Then nothing has changed then, except the rules".

"Correct".

That all too familar laugh of the killer echoed off of different structures nearby. Any louder and some of them would become more derelict than they were.

"Now Ryuk," cackled Light. He straightened himself, his gameface returned as a pair of white wings stretched through his rotting skin, lifting him upwards ever so slowly, before returning them to his body, working out his new abilites before taking his plans further. "Take me to the King"

The Shinigami King had sat in his throne for a very long time. Ever since the beginning of time. He was the being who could create the Death Note for a God of Death. The only being that could enclose his own killing power within a book, but this made him immobile. His power was contained within the notebooks and he could take it away whenever he wished. He could destroy one of them and its owner in the blink of an eye.

No one had ever seen him directly, most were too scared of the results that might happen if they did. So they kept to their business and he would sleep on his throne. His hood, for he wore a black robe, covered his face completely as if he wasn't there behind it. But he was and he was aware of everything in his world, even if he was in sleep. And he hated being disturbed from his sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Death Note  
God's In His Kingdom**

**Part Two: **** Thy Will Be Done Heaven As It Was On Earth  
**

Ryuk hissed like a snake. His laugh creeping its way out of him before finally bursting out from him. "Nice knowing you Light," he spat with more venomous laughter.

"Ryuk? What di-"

And then he vanished. Ryuk's bellowing the last thing on his mind.  
But then re reappeared, and he was nowhere. Or at least it seemed that way. Everything was either black or he had lost his eyesight. He hovered his fingers in front of him, and seen their shape slightly. "Good," he thought. "But this world has more tricks than I thought there would be"

"Light Yagami!, boomed a deep grinding voice from the nothingness.  
"The King I would expect?"

And the darkness shifted a little, but just enough for it to conjure a figure from it. A dark cloak, skeletal features behind it, noticed primarily from the bone-like hands of the creature. "Excellent," the voice lumbered. "Ryuk told me you were... somewhat... intelligent"

"Somewhat?" Light enquired, pride burning that he didn't bother to hide. He was God. He was supreme, only second to the only one to see through him in his mind. L.

"Well, if you were smarter you wouldn't be here would you? Trying to take my place"

He knew? How was this possible? Ryuk...No. There was no time for him to tell him.

"So you can read Shinigami minds?" It was pitiful but it was a power Light wanted. As Kira he didn't need to read minds, he understood human behaviour and could see most things coming. Here, he couldn't. It was a different world, with different life and he didn't want to spend years trying to understand these pitiful creatures. He was different from them.

"I can yes. But I'll choose not to read yours for the moment, as your mind is already filling with intentions to scheme. I brought you here to give you your notebook, and to tell you my rules."

From his cloak a hand appeared. It's joints clicked in front of Light, making him somewhat apprehensive with regards to what was going to happen next. And then it appeared out of nowhere. A black notebook of death, and a smile crossed upon Light's face. His weapon, back in his hands. But then he took it, and his smile was wiped.

It was not the weapon of God. The book was a mess. The pages were tattered, and it had been thouroughly used. The cover was intact, but it was also grubby.

"Maybe you'll be more impressed with your eyes", and a slight supressed giggle went with it. The King pointed his clicking fingers at Light, and the index finger extended and touched his forehead as Light shut his eyes.

Luckily, when Light opened his eyes the world was the same to him. "Don't worry, your eyes are fine and you do now have the eyes that you wanted. That you used effectively of two others."

Light was about to turn, when he realised there was no way out. He was trapped.

"Nono, now my rules boy. The rules are crucial"

"I thought you said you weren't going to read my mind?"

"I lied," and then came not laughter like before, but a huge echoing groan in this darkened world. It was as if the King was rising of his own will and the world was somehow shaking in the process. And then the voice boomed again, "You will not kill any others. You killed one of us and that was enough. You are one us, but you worse. And when that day comes that you are to die I will make sure it is a slow, painful death filled with agony. Then I might have some... closure upon my daughter's death."

"Daughter?" thought Light, his all too familar panic arising. His face almost turning a bright white within the spreading darkness, only one thing coming to his mind: "Rem"


End file.
